Invincible
by NarutoUza
Summary: Bad days for Naruto get him down until something cheers him up. NaruHina mostly. Rated T for now, M for later chapters. Ch.6 is now up!
1. Gloomy

A/N: I'm sorry for not posting up a new chapter for the story. I gave been incredibly busy and it's hard to find time. I have deleted the story for two reasons. One, it seemed to get right into it, if you catch my drift, too early, and two, I was reading some other story and I knew I could make one even better. I'm sorry if I had hurt you mentally or emotionally, my readers, by not posting a new chapter. I'm hoping for the best that this story would make up for it and be that much better and one last thing. Read and review and please tell me what I can do to improve. I appreciate you, the reader, for taking the time to understand why I ended my last story. I do not own Naruto. Now, on with the new story!

Invincible – Vol. 1

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and kids were out playing ninja, everything was just perfect. Everything was perfect for everybody, except for one man. He wore an orange and black jumpsuit, with a black headband, and had a trademark grin that no one, not even an elder would forget. He had blonde hair, aqua eyes that looked as bright as the ocean, and whiskers on his face. His name was Naruto Uzamaki, a ninja from the village of Konoha and he seemed to be troubled. Troubled meaning something was bothering him, but he just couldn't figure it out.

"Why am I so confused?" Naruto thought. "I feel as though something is missing inside of me… but what? I wish I knew what it was…"

Naruto walked down the street to his favorite restaurant, hoping that he could find the answer to his problem. He had just returned from a mission involving him, Sai, Sakura, and Kakashi. Apparently this mission was supposed to give them more information on the whereabouts of their lost comrade, Sasuke. He and Sasuke were brothers in his mind, they many things together, but they were rivals no matter what. Naruto still wonders about the fight they never got to finish… Who would've came out on top? Who was the better man? Who got the bragging rights? So many questions, but no answers. Sasuke was the drive in his life. No matter what the challenge was, he always wanted to be at least complimented by him no one else. It has been three years since their last fight, and Naruto has trained a lot since then, especially since learning that he was a wind-type ninja. He has yet to discover what other element he could control next, only time would tell.

"At least the restaurant is open. Maybe I can find some answers here…"

Naruto took a seat and ordered the usual, just wanted to think and figure out his dilemma. He turned around and looked at all the people that passed by, seeing their happy faces brought a bit of happiness, but at the same time, depression as well. He turned around seeing as the food was being prepared when he felt a pat on his back.

"Nice seeing you back in town, it's not the same with nobody fun around."

Naruto turned and saw that it was Shikamaru.

"Oh hey Shikamaru, how've you been?" Naruto asked.

"Been better. Teaching the younger ninja is a drag, and some keep on falling asleep everyday… but I don't know why? Do you think it's me?" Shikamaru wondered.

"Heh well if you want to know the truth…"

"Don't push it Naruto."

"Ha! Just fooling around. You're a great teacher Shikamaru. Those who keep on falling asleep on you have no idea what they're missing out on. Your too smart for them I guess.

"I guess it makes sense. What's on your mind? You seemed to be a bit depressed before we talked."

Naruto didn't say anything for a minute, just sat there in silence. "I don't know Shikamru, I just don't know… I feel as though something is missing in my life. I don't know what it is or who it will be, it's too hard to put into words. I hate it and I wish it would go away…"

"Listen, it isn't healthy to dwell on things for long periods of time and trust me, I know. You can't let these things get to you Naruto. If they do, they'll bring out a side of you no one wants to see…"

"Even three years later, no one still wants to see me in the light. They still think I'm a monster bent on destruction. They don't even know me. They can't even judge if I'm a good person or not. It's always been that way for me even when we weren't in the academy. The only person I know who has dealt with anything like this is Sasuke and he isn't even here. It's like nothing makes sense anymore…"

"HEY, DON'T LET THIS GET TO YOU. YOU'RE BETTER THEN THIS NARUTO! SO WHAT IF PEOPLE STILL HAVE IT OUT FOR YOU. WHO CARES! IT'S THEIR FAULT FOR NOT EVEN COMING UP TO YOU AND EVEN ATTEMPT TO TALK TO YOU! They don't even realize what a friend you would make."

Naruto just looked at Shikamaru with awe. He never knew that he was that good of a friend to him. Just the thought of it really brought his spirits up and he put all that depression behind him. He looked at Shikamaru with the grin on his face.

"Now that's more like it. Mind if I join you?"

"Nope, not at all." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

The food was brought to them and they sat there and talked about the good times they had. Naurto felt very reassured from all this and knew that this is what he needed to get his mind off things. He left the restaurant and headed for genin training area to do some training. He really needed to focus if he was to catch up to Sasuke.

He arrived at the area when we spotted someone already there. He had no idea who it was until he got a little closer. It was a dark, longhaired girl with lavender eyes who was hitting a log many times with her hands and fingers, eventually throwing in some spins to give herself more of a challenge.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata suddenly jumped and turned to see the boy of her dreams to be standing right infront of her. She starting turned a bit red and looked at Naruto.

"Um… H-hi Naruto-o… Wha-What are you do-doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, just about to do some training. What are you doing?"

"Um… I-I-I- have just gotten into the-the middle por-portion of my t-training. D-do you c-care to" She gulped. " j-join?"

"Um…"

-

Well, there's Chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed this starting chapter for this story because I will be uploading the next chapter fairly shortly! Please read and review and feel free to tell me what I can improve on for my following chapters!

-NarutoUza-


	2. Sparing Session

A/N: Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it! R&R! I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2

"Umm…" Naruto said. This was the first time that he was asked by Hinata to do something with her. Sometimes it was Naruto doing that, but it was on a mission and was a highly different situation. This is now. "Sure, I would like to join."

Hinata could only scream in her head about the words that were just spoken to her. Her face was all red and couldn't stop blushing.

"Uh… Hinata? Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm…? Oh! Yes, I'm fine, just lost my train of thought at the moment." She said making an excuse off the top of her head.

Naruto gave her a funny look and just smiled.

Hinata led Naruto to a more prestigious training area, one that seemed to be barely used at all. Naruto looked on, gathered himself for the task ahead. If he was to spare with a friend he had to take this seriously, same goes for Hinata. Even if it happens to be her lover, she had to be very serious and not let her emotions get the better of her.

They started off with kunai and shuriken first, testing each others focus and accuracy. Both sides managed to hit each other once or twice, but nobody was really keeping score so once they ran out of ninja weapons, they went at it again only using, ninjutsu and taijutsu. Every time Naruto seemed to get close enough to land a hit, Hinata used the same rotation that Neji used during the Chuunin Exams. Naruto couldn't attack her head on, not only that, he knew if he were to use shadow clones, Hinata's Byukugan could see where they were at even if they were behind her! He thought of something even Hinata would fall for; he would do the same thing he used to trick Neji.

Naruto brought up a massive number of shadow clones, and Hinata quickly got into her stance. She couldn't tell which one was the real Naruto, so she decided just to attack them all, eventually the real one would show. She used her 8-trigrams 64-palm jutsu on the clones. Watching them one by one fall fast, the real Naruto and a spare clonewent into the trees waiting for the right moment to attack. As Hinata was finishing off the few that were left she spotted two more still intact.

_"One of them has to be the real Naruto!"_ She thought.

Both clones went in to attack her. Hinata attack the first one and when she struck the second one right in the stomach, the clone hunched over and grabbed his stomach as if he were in dearing pain. Hinata stunned by this looked worried sick and went over to help.

"What have I done? I must've really hurt him that bad to make him feel like that. I have to help him…" Hinata thought.

"You know that I could attack you right now right?" The clone said.

"What?" Hinata said with a puzzeled look on her face.

"I'm not the real Naruto. I'm a clone."

"No way…"

"He's right Hinata!" The real Naruto said. Naruto appeared from the trees and stood up looking at Hinata "I didn't want to be a total jerk and attack you when you weren't looking. That would really mean. This is only a sparing session right? It isn't the Chuunin Exams!"

"R-Right."

"Hey I think I've just about had it for the day, maybe we should head on home?" Naruto asked.

Hinata jumped and this and stared at Naruto for a minute. _"Naruto, he was going to take me, Hinata home?! Why couldn't be on a date?! It would've been so much more romantic…" _She thought.

"Uh… Hinata…" Naruto said.

"…Yes… Wait… Yes, yes I would like that!" Hinata said with a smile on her face.

_"Man Hinata can be a bit strange… but I like her smile! It looks really good!"_ Naruto thought.

Naruto and Hinata walked on the dirt road back to Hinata's home. Naruto talked about the missions that they had, and all the dangers they've faced together. Hinata seemed to talk a little bit about it, but mostly said yes and agreeing with him. A few people started to stare at them making Hinata blush. Naruto started to notice and thought that he was embarrassing her so he stopped talking. Lucky for him Hinata's home was a street away.

"Well, here you are Hinata! Safely home!" Naruto said.

"Yes, th-thanks for walking m-me home Na-Naruto…" She replied.

"No problem Hinata! Hey, maybe later during the week we can hang out again, but not another sparing session okay? I'm still exhausted from this one"

Hinata couldn't believe it. Possibly doing something with Naruto again?! She went nuts in her head but calmly replied with a beautiful smile "Yes, y-yes that would b-be very nice Na-Naruto. How is" She gulped with her hear pounding "th-th-this S-S-Saturday? I'm b-busy for all the rest of this w-week."

"Sure! That sounds fine to me!"

"O-Okay, great! I'll see you later then Na-Naruto!"

"Bye Hinata!"

Naruto ran to his favorite restaurant, ate and went home, exhausted from all the things that happened to him today. He was in a gloomy mood but his friends really pulled him out of it, which really gave him inspiration. He put on his pajamas and went to bed.

-When we left Hinata-

Hinata kept on saying yes to herself because she was going to hang out with Naruto! Which was the best feeling in her life, so far. She ate, and got herself ready to go to bed. She was fast forwarding 3 days into the future which she played through her head. She kept on playing the whole day in her head to see what the possibilities would be on things to do with Naruto. She decided to let it rest and head to bed still with a smile on her face…

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for reading and I was really surprised with the attention that I got from the first few days when I started this new story. Keep on sending me reviews! I want to hear what you have to say that could help my story be even better! NarutoUza!


	3. Thursday

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Rose Tiger I appreciate you telling me to keep going because those are motivators to me and I really appreciate that. I hope you enjoy this next chapter for it'll be a little bit of a summary for both characters until they reach Saturday.

Chapter 3

-Naruto's Thursday-

Naruto woke up Thursday morning feeling so refreshed. He thought back at what happened yesterday and grinned. He knew that he had things to do before Saturday so he tried to fit as much as he could today that way he could get it done. He ate, got dressed, and left his apartment.

He left to find Pervy-Sage and he knew right where to look. He went over to the hot springs and looked for a middle-aged man with long white hair that was spiked. It didn't take him long to find him cause he was sitting next to a wooden fence to keep pepping toms like himself out.

"Yo Pervy-Sage!" Naruto exclaimed.

Jiraya jumped and looked behind him to see his apprentice looking at him with a disgusting look on his face.

"When are you ever going to stop this old man?"

"Watch who your calling old man kid? What do you need?" Jiraya asked.

"Lemme see… Not for a while," Naruto said with a big grin on his face. "I came here to pay off that debt I owe you."

"'Bout time too. Maybe we could bargain though…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about a wager. You see I have one last jutsu that I have left to teach you. This is where we gamble. I say I give you today till Saturday in the afternoon to master it. If you do master it, then you don't owe me anything." Naruto seemed to be really getting into this. "However if you don't, you have to pay double for what you owe me." Naruto's jaw slammed to the ground. Jiraya wasn't kidding around. He had I tough choice to make. Naruto figured that he couldn't risk not learning a new jutsu that could him staying in pace with Sasuke. So he figured he had no choice. Besides, he already had enough money to pay him double anyway.

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Then it's a deal. Okay, now this new technique has something to do with your element, I believe you said before you're wind natured right? Well, using your wind, we're going to use it on a weapon of your choice. It has to be something that you would use in battle. Like Asuma's weapon. We're going to use your nature's chakra to make your weapon stronger. That way you can come up with new tactics, and new moves for yourself and become stronger. Remember you have till Saturday in the afternoon. Good luck!" Jiraya started off.

"Wait! Your not gonna help me choose the weapon?!"

"You have to have a feel for the weapon you're choosing Naruto! This part I can't help you with!"

"Well that sucks! You tricked me you son of a…! Oh what's the use? He isn't worth it…"

Naruto then searched for a weapon that he would use in battle. He thought of his kunai and shuriken but he figure it would be too much. He tried to think but it was too hard. He kept on searching for the rest of the day until he spotted a fancy looking sword over in this shop. He looked at it and knew it was the perfect weapon for him.

"Fancy that sword there?" The shop owner asked.

"Yes I would but what is it exactly?" Naruto asked.

"To be honest with you, I not sure who made it or what kind of material he used but all I know is this. It is one of the most powerful swords I have seen in my day. It is definitely a weapon worth purchasing."

"How much?"

"200 yen."

Naruto stood mouth agape and couldn't believe what he just heard. That would be the money he would use to pay off Pervy-Sage, but he knew that he had to buy it if he was to get this training done right! So Naruto purchased it, and left for home.

**-Hinata's Thursday-**

Hinata woke up in one of the happiest moods that she could be in. She got up and cleaned her room and went downstairs for some breakfast. She kept on replying yesterday in her mind over and over and over again until she had about enough of it (and trust me, she could get enough). Once finished with eating, she went upstairs, grabbed a towel, and went to take a shower.

He opened the sliding door to her home and smelled the fresh air.

"What a glorious day! I think I should take a walk through the woods! That'll be very nice and peaceful!" She said out loud.

While walking towards the woods, she spotted her Sensei, Kurenai (I believe that's how you spell it, if it isn't let me know). They greeted each other and chatted for a little bit and Hinata found out that she's going to the same place as her, so she decided to accompany her.

They reached the woods and walked through it to find a hidden flower meadow in the clearing. They looked at each other and smiled and decided to set a picnic there. Kurenai brought with her a picnic basket so they could have lunch. They set everything up right and sat down and looked at the view upon them. It was beautiful. Flowers flourished, birds chirping, and everything was so calm. It was perfect.

"So Hinata…" Kurenai started. "How's that boy of yours?"

Hinata jumped at this and then realized that Kurenai had noticed this since the beginning of the Chunnin Exams so she calmed herself down and took a deep breathe. "He's fine Sensei. We're supposed to be hanging out this coming Saturday. I wish I knew what we were going to do so I could prepare…"

"Oh really? So Naruto finally figured it out or did you tell him yourself?"

"Neither. He doesn't know at all and I wish he would notice because I'm trying really hard to not be so nervous around him, but all the emotion and blushing occurs so fast, I can't do anything about it. When we were younger I almost got over that, but the only thing that kept it around was the fact that at some weird moments, I feel and my face was close to his and then I fainted. I don't know what to do…"

"Listen Hinata, I think your going to have to tell him yourself because if he hasn't noticed by now, you have to tell him how you really feel about him. You have your choice of making your move on Saturday or the next time you two hang out because if you don't, someone will come and take your place as Naruto's girlfriend. I know you don't want that but it's just the way it is in this cruel world. Nothing seems fair sometimes. I know you're going to have a lot on your mind the next couple of days so I want you to think about and before you hang out with him on Saturday, you come find me. Okay?

"Okay." Hinata was glad that she had Kurenai as her Sensei. She really understood her and knew the right things to say. It made her feel very happy inside.

They kept on chatting for a little while longer and left the meadow because was getting late and Hinata didn't want her father to be angry with her.

Hinata arrived home with a lot on her mind for she had a tough decision to make. Either wait till Saturday and tell Naruto or Wait till the next time that they hang out which could be weeks! She couldn't decide yet, she needed tomorrow to think about it so she could make the right decision. So she ate her food, got dressed, and headed for bed. She thought about it one last time and drifted off the sleep…

-End of Chapter 3-

A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this exciting chapter! Only one or two more until these two hang out again! What will happen? Heh heh well, only I know and you'll have to wait! Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Friday

Invincible Ch. 4-Friday

A/N-Greetings everyone! Sorry for my year of absence. I have been severely busy with a lot of things since last year. I finally have decided to go ahead and continue where I left off and thanks for a little motivation from a Manga I found on a website that focused primarily on Naruto and Hinata. I'm letting it be known now that I favor this pairing, which is why I wrote this. Not only that, I shall add other pairings as well so be patient

On with the story!

It's Friday morning and Naruto woke up from his deep slumber early. He wanted to get an early start on his training with his 2000-yen sword. He woke up to a clear day, no clouds, just sun. The perfect day to go do some training. He went to his fridge and sought out some early ramen.

"_Hmm…quite the nice day outside. I want to eat and get out of here fast so that I can start my training early. Then after that, which I hope to be noon or a little after noon, I can set up what me and Hinata will do on Saturday," _Naruto thought with his trademark smile on his face_, "This hangout/date will be great!_

With that being said, he got on some spare clothes and his orange training gear and left for a training area where no one would bother him. He locked the door and started walking towards the forest in the village. He passed his favorite Ramen restaurant finally reached the woods. He got out his newly purchased sword and looked at it with awe. The grip was superb and there was a symbol on it. It was the leaf village symbol, showing that the sword was made here. Naruto wouldn't want it any other way.

"_What a great sword! This should go well with my wind element!"_

Just trying to focus his chakra to the sword was hard though. It amazed him how Asuma could do it for his weapons. Naruto wished he was still here to show him more on how to properly focus his chakra to this weapon.

"Wait, with a weapon like this, it should be easier to put my element in it. But with that, I'm using a certain amount of chakra just to combine it with the blade, not to mention that I have to make sure that the chakra mixed with the blade is sharp. Sharp enough when it touch something, it cuts it. Why not try to focus that right now. That way I can at least knock off something this morning."

So, Naruto went along with his training and it was exhausting. He got down putting the wind element into the blade but smoothing it and making it sharper was really hard for him. When he thought he smoothed it enough, the mark on the tree where Naruto swiped at with his sword showed that the blade wasn't smooth enough. Naruto decided after many more attempts that he reached his limit. He gathered up his things and went to his favorite Ramen restaurant for some lunch.

"_Hmm… What should I do for our day? I'm thinking maybe we should go out for dinner then a movie! That should definitely set the mood! But what's playing at the movie theater? I'll have to see what's playing. Didn't Hinata ask me to hang out? What if she has something different on her mind? I guess I could see what she wants to do; hopefully we have the same ideas for tomorrow. I really need a to get a shower, I'm gonna go home and grab my suit. I'll head to the springs and relax by the waterfall." _Naruto thought.

So Naruto paid for his meal and left for home. He threw his clothes to his laundry basket, put on a fresh shirt and his swimsuit, and left for the springs. He had a nice smile on his face, while headed to the Springs. He was happy at what was happening for him right now. He has a new sword, his training has been paying off lately, and he's hanging out with Hinata tomorrow.

"Heh, This week is going by so well, I'm so excited for tomorrow! Me and Hinata are gonna have such a good time," Naruto said with a grin on his face, "The Springs are really going to do me some good for tomorrow! Ah, I'm here!"

He reached the Springs and did he have some nice memories here. Like when he trained with Ebiki by walking on water and when he met his Jiraya. He had quite the time here, but now was the time to relax. He got some towels and set them behind the waterfall cave.

"How peaceful, its nice being able to have some time to relax and enjoy life for once." Naruto said to himself.

When he put his towels down, he looked out of the cave and saw a figure that looked like Hinata. It looked like lavender type hair, but he couldn't make out the rest of it.

"I wonder if that was Hinata… Eh, it shouldn't matter now. I'm just going to relax."

So Naruto threw his shirt off and put his head in the running water. The water was warm, when running through his blonde hair. Naruto closed his eyes and just sat there thinking of nothing except his day tomorrow and how well it's going to be.

"I wonder if tomorrow is going to be one of my best days ever. If it was, Hinata could be a girlfriend? I don't think she thinks of my like that though. I mean we are friends, but… I just don't know. It's too much to think about right now. I'll just let it come to me and I can go from there. Anyway, it's time I took a dip into the water and get out of here. I have to prepare my things for tomorrow." Naruto thought.

And he did just that. He got his things and left for home where he had some dinner and got his things ready for what he thought was his date. He set his alarm for 9:30 so he could make sure he's ready. Then he drifted off into a deep slumber into the night…

Hinata's Day.

"Oh… Naruto, this day has been so perfect. You're so cool."

"_Thank you my Hinata."_

"_Your wel- Wait, did you say__** your**__ Hinata."_

"Did I stutter? You look so beautiful tonight Hinata, you should wear these kind of clothes more often."

"_Naruto… You're making me blush."_

"_Well, this will make you blush even more."_

"_Narut…"_

Hinata awoke from her slumber with the sun shining in her eyes.

"WHY? It was so perfect, *sigh* one more day."

Hinata got up from her bed and went into the kitchen for some breakfast. She made herself some tea and bread. Her cousin Neji and sister Hinabi were waiting at the table with their breakfast as well.

"You seemed to talking loudly in your sleep Hinata, is everything okay?" Hinabi asked.

Hinata started to blush, "Nothing! Everything is fine!"

"You sure? I thought you were talking about something with a N in it?"

"Hinabi! It's fine! I wasn't talking about anything with a N in it at all!"

"If you say so."

After that embarrassing moment, Hinata rushed to her room, got a shower, and put some fresh clothes on. She couldn't believe that Hinabi was listening in on her dream and the fact that she heard her say Naruto was even worse. She needed to get out of the house and away from her family today. She wanted to be alone and think to herself what she was going to do about tomorrow. She wanted it to be the most perfect day, no one interrupting them for whatever reason, just them. How she dreamed of this say for so long. But one thing was on her mind for a long while. Will she admit her affection towards Naruto? And if she does, what will he think?

"I want to relive that dream for tomorrow. It would make everything perfect, but the only thing is… I'm not that confident in real life. *sigh* Maybe tomorrow I will gain some confidence. Naruto means so much to me, if I told him how I felt, I would finally be gained the confidence I really needed."

Hinata just walked around Konoha for a while, constantly replaying in her mind what she hoped tomorrow would be like. It made her blush every time she thought of it. When she looked at the time at the clock shop she passed she thought it would be a good idea to head to the Springs and enjoy the hot springs there.

She went over to the Springs and looked over the waterfall. She squinted and looked there. She thought she saw a blondish kind of figure and thought it was Naruto. She walked into the entrance, took of her clothes and put a towel on. She went to the hot springs and sat in the hot water. It was very comfortable and it felt good for her skin.

"How very Soothing. Everything tomorrow is going to be so perfect! I just know it!" Hinata thought. Hinata stayed in the Hot Springs for a little bit longer and left there feeling refreshed and happy. It was late and she had to get home for dinner and head to bed. She had dinner and went to her room and got her things ready for tomorrow night. She had the perfect outfit for Naruto. A lavender polo with a blue jean skirt. She just knew Naruto would love it. She got her clothes and laid them out on her dresser. She got in her sleeping clothes and went to bed with a big smile on her face. She was very excited for her date tomorrow.

End of Chapter

Well everyone I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! It took me quite a while to do but it was worth it. I'll be sure to have the next chapter up soon! Please review this and tell me if I can do anything to make this story better! Thanks NarutoUza.


	5. Day of Reckoning

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any other product of Naruto except this story.

Invincible Ch. 5-Day of Reckoning

Rays of sunlight pierced through the shadows cast by the buildings and trees on this bright and early Saturday morning. It seemed magical if you will. Nocturnal animals have gone to their burrows and nests for cover, only to wait on their prey next evening. Children have gone to their early ninja academies for class while adults did their own thing with keeping the area safe and secure. But for teenagers, Saturday only meant one thing to them. Having a ball.

Naruto awoke from his slumber a little past 9:30, thanks to his alarm clock. He slept well, waking up to see that early morning sun. Since today was special, he cooked himself something different for breakfast, instead of ramen. He looked inside his refrigerator and saw that he had a carton of eggs, with some bread and jelly. He checked the expiration date on the carton of eggs and saw that they were to spoil a week from today. So he put a smile on his face, and went to work on his meal. Naruto wasn't the best of cooking, but it was the simple things, like cooking eggs, that enabled him to get the job done. Why doesn't he do it instead of his ramen meals? Well, he's lazy. Go figure, but that's our hero.

With breakfast finally complete, he dug in and ate his food.

"What a meal! I really should try cooking more often; I'm stuffed!" Naruto said aloud.

He cleaned his dishes and put them back where they belonged. He went over to his bed and made it up. Naruto looked at the time and saw that it was 11:00. He needed to get a shower quickly and head to this restaurant that everyone in town goes to on weekend evenings. The dishes they served were impeccable, so he had to make sure he could get a reservation. The good news was is that they open at 12:30. So he showered and put on some throw-back (lounge clothes you wear around your home when you aren't doing anything) clothes on and head out to the restaurant.

"_This day is going to be great, I just know it. Hinata… this should be quite the evening for both of us. I just hope I don't screw up like I usually do and make you look bad." Naruto thought._

Konoha Fancy was the restaurant's name. It was a very nice and casual restaurant that all his friends have been to at least once. He's seen Sakura come here with Ino lots of times, probably to look for cute boys, but it's to be expected by them.

"Man, if I saw Sakura there, I don't know what I do. She woul…"

"I would what NARUTO?!" said a strange voice coming from behind Naruto.

"Oh, crap." Naruto said and turned around and saw that it was Sakura clinching her fist with a very angry look on her face. She didn't seem too happy at all. "I was going to say that you would greet me and probably join me? I don't know, at least that's what I thought!"

"I question whether or not I want to believe that statement Naruto, but I'll let it slide this one time. And join you where, are you going somewhere tonight? Do you have a date? Who is it?! You must tell me!" Sakura said aloud,

"_Oh man… I feel like Shikamaru right now, this is such a drag… ugh. How do I reply?" Naruto thought,_ "Well I was going to Ichirakus tonight and no I don't have a date so don't worry about it! I gotta go Sakura, I'll talk to you later!"

And with that Naruto was off. Sakura was left with a cloud of dirt in her face and her mouth agape when she saw how fast Naruto ran away from her.

"Your definitely have something going on tonight Naruto. You're not going to Ichiraku's for dinner tonight, you seemed to have been contemplating something before I interrupted you. I am going to figure out what it is you're planning. Heh heh," Sakura said aloud. She went on recon and kept a safe distance from Naruto.

Naruto went to the restaurant to see that they just opened and people were in line to eat. Naruto was getting impatient by this; the line went all the way to stairs by the Hokage's faces by the mountain. But the line seemed to be moving at a decent pace, it wasn't before long that he was at the entrance waiting for the hostess to ask him what he wanted.

"This will be good. I can already spot a table that me and Hinata can sit at!" Naruto thought.

"Excuse me sir, you're next in line." The hostess called towards Naruto.

Naruto snapped out of his trance and went over to the desk where the hostess was waiting.

"Um… yeah, can I make a reservation for 2 please? Over by that window where you can see the forest?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you can sir. What time?"

"Is 7:30 open?"

"Yes it is sir. We have your reservation made and we shall see you here in about 5 hours!

"Great, thanks!"

And with that Naruto was gone. He left the premises but didn't know that Sakura had followed him there. Sakura jumped from the ceiling of the restaurant and looked at the sign.

"Oh… This is where Naruto is going. He he. And he's bringing someone! I wonder who? I'm definitely going to figure out who tonight!" Sakura said to herself.

Naruto was walking back to his place when he noticed something to his left. He saw Hinata walking around the area with her head up looking into the sky. Naruto never really noticed it but she really did look attractive in the sunlight. The sunlight shined on her hair and made it sparkle.

"Whoa, she l-looks incredible." Naruto said.

Hinata turned at the sound of someone's voice and saw it was her crush, Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun… Hi, w-what are y-you do-doing?" Hinata asked weakly.

"I was on my way home from this restaurant. I think it should be good for our date today." Naruto just stopped there. Hinata turned red when he said that word. She wasn't expecting for him to think of it as a date, although she did think of it as one too. "Um… W-What time do you want m-me to pick y-you up?" Naruto asked.

"Um… 7:00 se-seems f-fine Naruto-kun. I-I can't wait for it." Hinata said with a smile on her face. She was starting to turn red in the face while saying it.

"Okay, I'll meet you at your place around 7:00 then okay?"

"S-Sure Naruto-kun."

"Okay! I'll s-see you then!"

They departed. Hinata was feeling slightly light headed from that conversation. She was just really surprised that Naruto thought of this whole hang out tonight as a date. She was so happy on the inside but she didn't know how to let it out. She just decided to go home and prepare herself for what was to be a memorable night. Naruto was feeling the same way. He didn't think of what he was saying when he said it was a date, but he knew that it was going to be one of the best days of his life as a teenager.

End of Chapter.

A/N-Well this is how the day went through. Please write a review and thanks to those who did write reviews and put me on their alert list. I shall continue to keep writing this fanfic if you keep reading them. Next chapter: The Date. Oh and I have one surprise in store for all of you! I'm thinking around chapter 10 or so, I'll be starting a new fanfic of Naruto. What it will pertain to, well… you'll have to guess that on your own. Haha. Have a good day everyone!


	6. Date of Reckoning

A/N-Sorry about leaving you all at what I thought was a cliffhanger. I just thought that the next chapter should be about their date and *cough* what happens. Haha. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 6! Don't own Naruto, just the story.

T0 MY FANS

Date of Reckoning

"Oh boy Naruto here we go. You're just going to knock on the door and Hinata will be right at the door, and I'll be on my way" Naruto thought to himself.

He really did hope that Hinata was there and not her father Hiashi. It would be either good or bad for Naruto if he knew on what's going on. Naruto walked up to the Hyuuga estate and knocked on the door. He waited with anxiety hoping that Hinata would answer the door. He soon saw a shadowy figure starting to close in on the door. The figure had long hair and Naruto started a sigh of relief until he saw the door open and saw… Hiashi.

"Oh, shi… I-I mean, good evening Mr. Hyuuga-san. Quite the evening isn't it?" Naruto asked weakly.

"Enough of the suck up Naruto. I was happy to find that my daughter was going to be doing something tonight instead of staying in for the night as she usually does when no missions are assigned to her. What surprised me the most is who the person was and now I'm looking at him. Let's keep this simple, anything happens to Hinata, it's on you. I understand that she is a teenager and well capable of taking care of herself, however, it's **the man's** responsibility to ensure her safety. Got it Naruto?" Hiashi said.

"Y-yeah, I got it. _Man, he's really straightforward isn't he? He doesn't play games."_

"Now please come in, Hinata will be down any minute."

Naruto followed Hiashi into the living room where the staircase met the second floor. Naruto awaited the Hinata's presense eagerly. He was really excited to see what she had picked to wear for their date. Naruto decided to wear a long sleeved orange and black collared shirt with black jeans; he didn't think he overdressed at all.

"Hinata, we're waiting!" Hiashi shouted

"Just finishing up cleaning my room father! I'm coming down now!" Hinata said.

As soon as she finished with that sentence, she came down stairs and Naruto just gulped and took in all that he saw. Was this the same Hinata the he asked to go out on a date with a few days ago? I mean he long sleeved shirt and sweatpants looked nice and all, but now she's on a whole new level. She came downstairs with her hair as it usually was, face with a little makeup on, wore a lavender polo and a lavender skirt. She showed off her legs, which were very well toned, and wore some nice shoes for the occasion as well.

"H-Hi, Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"H-Hi Hi-Hinata, you lo-look g-great!" Naruto studdered.

"Thank you."

"Okay Hinata, I think we better be off, we need to head to the restaurant before it gets all packed. We'll see you later Mr. Hyuuga-san!"

"Behave you two. Naruto, we spoke already. You already know what will happen."

"Um… yeah, sure," Naruto said with a weird look on his face.

The night had a cool breeze to it. Around 60 degrees, few clouds in sight and the moon shining on anyone in its path, exposing them briefly in the light. Gazing into the sky was Hinata, smiling while taking in the night sky. It was a beautiful view. She looked into the stars for constellations and see if she could make any of them out. As she gazed into the sky, she saw a what looked like a tear falling off of someone's face. It was a shooting star. As she saw it for the 1 second, her smile got bigger, she was starting to feel like floating on air. She decided to make a wish on the beautiful star.

_"I wish for tonight to be the night I show my true feelings for the man I'm with. The one that showed me the right path since the Chuunin exams. The one who knows that never quitting isn't an awswer. Tonight, I let go of the stuttering, fainting, hesitating and everything in between, for you…"_

"Oi! Hinata! You're falling behind! We're almost there!" Naruto shouted.

"Coming Naruto-kun!" Hinata replied.

She did feel embarrassed that she just stood there but it wasn't going to stop her.

---

"Come on apprentice!"

"I thought we agreed you would stop calling me that!"

"Nope, I don't remember such thing"

The one girl yelling for her "apprentice" was waiting outside and indeed in a hurry. If they didn't hurry their reservation would be taken immediately.

"If you don't hurry, the guys won't be able to save our reservation! LET'S GO INO-PIG!"

"Forehead girl, I'm at the door, now let's go meet Shikamaru and Chouji at the restaurant."

The two girls walked in their dressed up/casual clothes over to the restaurant where Shikamaru and Chouji had been waiting. As they arrived, they could see the two men looking up from their spot and waving towards them to hurry up. They were right next in line before the man who was being taken to his table by the hostess.

"'Bout time you girls showed up, what took you so long?" Shikamaru asked.

"Don't worry about it. Do we still have a table?" The pink-haired ninja asked.

"Yeah, we have our table. Now let's get to it so we can eat." Chouji said.

---

The hostess guided Naruto and Hinata to their table that only had room for two. It was a nice fit for two, nice lighting, atmosphere was good, live music playing in the corner of the restaurant. It was all so much to take in.

"Getting reservations here was a hassle, you have no idea how long I had to wait to get us a table." Naruto said.

"You shouldn't worry about it now, Naruto-kun. We're here, so let's enjoy ourselves."

And they did. Although it got off to a slow start, things seemed to have picked up when Hinata asked about when Naruto went off with Jiraya for training. Naruto told her about what places they went to see, they techiniques he learned in the process. It all amazed Hinata. The amount that he did during the day seemed unbearable. She wasn't so sure if she would've survived this kind of training. When Naruto was finished, he asked Hinata on the kinds of things she did during the two year absense. Hinata began telling him of how she continued to the work of her own style defense jutsu, almost like Neji's but not with a rotation. She also continued the work of her Gentle Fist and her Byukugan could even see further then before. Naruto was amazed at the how much she progressed, she wasn't the same timid girl he knew two years ago, she was more matured, stronger, and beautiful too. Her long purple hair, in his opinion, looked great, she had a cute smile, and she was smart too. Naruto couldn't believe he didn't see how beautiful she was in the first place. It made no sense to him, but now, however, it did. Their dinner came and they went to work on it. Naruto started feeling a little hot inside his mouth because the Chicken Ramen he ordered hadn't cooled off enough yet. He started turning red and went for his glass of water immediately, but it wasn't enough! He saw at the next table that the waiter had a pitch of water in his hand. Naruto knew that this was barbarack, but he was burning up and needed to quench his thirst, and fast. He snatched the pitcher of ice cold water from the waiter's hand and started gulping it down fast. When Naruto was finished, the whole pitcher of water was gone and the waiter left in disguist. Hinata couldn't help but laugh at what had happened. It was too hard to hold back. The two went back to their meals, finished and paid the bill and left the restaurant. Little did they know of the 4-person group that would immediately be following.

---

Sakura had her dinner in front of her three quarters of the way done when she looked at the entrance and saw a girl and a blonde haired 16-year-old leave the premises. Sakura spit out the water in the direction of the ground and turned to the three people at the table.

"Naruto was here with a girl!" She said aloud to the table.

"Naruto? Who was he with?!" Ino asked.

"I don't know but let's go find out! We can track him and figure out who this mystery girl is." Sakura said.

"Okay, but we gotta pay the bill first girls," Chouji said.

"Alright." They both replied.

So the bill was paid and the four people left the restaurant and hopped from the trees onto the roof of a house so they could get a better look of where Naruto went. All four of them looked into different directions and Shikamaru spotted them.

"Got 'em! Their headed towards the forest!"

"Let's go," Sakura said.

Naruto wanted to walk with Hinata when they left, he wanted to spend more time with her. She seemed so interesting now, so fun, so nice. Hinata wanted to do the same, it wasn't really late either so she had plenty of time. She wished this day would've came some time sooner, but stuff happens. The two went deeper into the forest and came across a small pond with a small waterfall. Naruto decided to stop here and relax for a bit. He wasn't planning on going into the water but he wanted to relax and take in the sight. It made the night seem so perfect.

"Hinata…" Naruto started.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Let's sit here and relax. I'm tired of walking." He said looking down with a grin on his face.

"Okay Naruto-kun. That's fine with me."

Naruto went by a tree and sat down and leaded next to it. Hinata decided to do the same but sit close to Naruto. She sat next to him and looked up into the sky. The stars looked even brighter then before. A mysterious mist loomed into the night sky as well, making the stars look even brighter. The view was breath taking. Hinata looked towards Naruto. He was looking at the scenery as well. Without hesitating, Hinata slowly rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Mm?" He said as he turned and saw Hinata close to him.

_-bump bump-_

The Naruto looked away for a second and closed his eyes. He was starting to feel aroused by this whole thing. Sitting with a cute girl, in the night, by a pond. This was starting to take its toll. Naruto gulped and opened his eyes. He gazed into the night sky once more.

_-bump bump-_

"Hinata…" Naruto said quietly.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered softly.

_-bump bump-_

"You know when my mouth was on fire in that restaurant, and I needed something cool to drink?"

"Yes, what about it?" Hinata was breathing faster now.

_-bump bump bump bump-_

"It's not all the way gone."

_-bump bump bump bump bump bump-_

"Well, there's some water over th…"

As she pointed into the direction of the water, she turned her head to Naruto's and felt something touch her lips. It was Naruto's lips, moist and pressing against hers. She started getting aroused by this. Her eyes still open, still looking at his closed ones. Naruto broke the kiss and opened his eyes to Hinata. She was giving him such an innocent look on her face. Her eyes were gleaming and she sat there looking at him.

"Naruto…" She whispered into his ear. She started closing her eyes and leaning in to Naruto. Naruto had his eyes half shut and looked at Hinata as she closed in on his lips. They locked. The two locked lips and grabbed each other with their arms. Never letting go of this moment. Literally. Naruto felt Hinata grab his shirt and was still holding the kiss. Hinata waited for this moment all her life, since she met him. They unlocked. The two broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Looking into them with hope and happiness. Time was moving slow in their world, they didn't care though. They just looked at each other and then Hinata sat closer to Naruto and interlocked her hand with his and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hinata… You're so beautiful." Naruto said softly into her ear.

"As are you." She whispered.

Hinata closed her eyes and rested on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto took his left hand and started guiding it through Hinata's purple hair. Gently petting her head and squezzing her hand tightly; he didn't want this to end. It was mystical and mysterious at the same time. What an interesting combination. Naruto shook Hinata and she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the man who she was going to be happy with.

"I need to take you home Hinata…" He whispered.

Hinata nodded and they both got up. Naruto bent down and offered Hinata piggyback ride for the ride home. She gladly obliged. As Naruto held her legs tightly, he could feel Hinata's grip around his chest getting tighter. She really had deep feelings for him. Someone did have feelings for him. Naruto grinned slightly as he finally reached the estate. He gently put Hinata down and faced her.

"Thank you… for everything Hinata."

Hinata took a step towards Naruto and kissed him. When the kiss was broken, she looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you… Naruto-kun." She hugged him right there. She didn't want to let go, it wasn't fair at all. Naruto started squezzing her tightly as their time was up. Hinata opened the door to her home and looked into the eyes of her boyfriend. She was so happy. As they both went their separate ways, all they had was one thing on their mind.

Each other.

End of Chapter 6

Great chapter in my opinion, details require a lot of work. I guess fanfics aren't walk in the parks either. Haha either way though, I'm having fun with this as will I be when I start the new fanfic as well. Read and review and tell me what you liked and what I can improve upon. That's great and thanks to the people that put me on their alert list. You're the ones that keep me going. Thanks again and stay tuned for info on the new story!!!


End file.
